Assassin Pony
by RASSALAS
Summary: Un extraño pony llega a Ecuestria, buscando una solucion al problema que le imponen dos monarquias.
1. Chapter 1

ASSASSIN PONY

Era un día soleado en Ecuestria, todo normal en la gran ciudad capital de Canterlot, donde la princesa Celestia gobernaba justa y honorable todo el país que gozaba de una armonía pocas veces vista.

En la gran sala del trono del inmenso castillo que se erguía sobre Canterlot, la princesa Celestia se mantenía sentada sobre su trono, escuchando y juzgando los problemas de los ponis que la visitaban, era un trabajo aburrido pero necesario para mantener la buena fe de los ponis, el saber que su diosa los escuchaba era suficiente para mantenerlos felices.

A su lado, un poni terrestre de color marrón, una corta melena de color café con ojos color crema protegido por dos grandes anteojos. Era ya un poni mayor, se le notaba una barba que lo hacía parecer más sabio. Sobre su cabeza tenía un sombrero de tazón color rojo que incluía un listón amarillo a un lado de él, y en su pata delantera derecha un pergamino lleno de cosas por hacer.

-¿Ya pensó en mi propuesta princesa Celestia?—Dijo el poni mirando directamente a los ojos de su princesa.

-Si, aunque aun pienso que Discord podría causar problemas—Dijo la monarca sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro que de manera automática ponía cada vez que un poni le contaba sus problemas.

-¿Pero para eso tiene los elementos, no?—Le volvió a replicar ese extraño poni. Esta vez la princesa retiro su sonrisa y lo volteo a ver totalmente seria, pensaba darle su respuesta.

* * *

Al otro lado de Ecuestria un barco que podría identificarse mas como goleta que como galeón (como lo llamaba su capitán) se acercaba por el mar de oeste hacia las costas del continente.

Su capitán, un poni viejo ya de color rojo con una melena negra que le cubría gran parte del cuello y se aminoraba por su sombrero de corsario, y una barba que llegaba hasta su pecho de color blanca recibió la visita de uno de los ponis que llevaba a bordo. Era un joven poni terrestre de color totalmente blanco, su melena era corta de color negro, al igual que su cola, no se le notaba su Cutie Mark, llevaba una túnica de color negro que le cubría tanto sus dos patas delanteras como todo su lomo, llegaba casi hasta el suelo, parecía más que tenía una sabana encima que una prenda de ropa, la caracterizaba una capucha que cubría la mitad de la cara del poni, apenas se lograban ver atisbos de los cafés ojos de este.

-¿Todo bien capitán? ¿Cuánto falta para desembarcar?—Dijo el poni con un tono que no expedía ninguna emoción, totalmente serio dirigiéndose al capitán.

-Alcander, todo bien llegaremos a tierra en unos minutos. Ya se puede ver la costa—Le respondió el capitán, tan alegre y sonriente como si fuera la primera vez que dirigía un barco.

Efectivamente la cosa ya lograba apreciarse, se lograban ver grandes montañas cubiertas de un verde vivo, y apenas se distinguía una ciudad, que sería el puerto en el que desembarcarían.

-Ya veo, Ecuestria parece ser un lugar colorido—Dijo Alcander dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro, le emocionaba llegar a un lugar nuevo.

-Ho es cierto, ¿Tu nunca habías venido a Ecuestria cierto?— Le respondió el viejo, estaba viendo una buena oportunidad.

-No, nunca había siquiera escuchado de ella hasta apenas hace unos días cuando me embarque, ¿Qué me puede decir de el lugar?—Dijo Alcander volteando a ver al capitán lleno de curiosidad.

-Ho te puedo decir muchas cosas, por ejemplo está lleno de manticoras, hidras, Griffin y fantasmas que cambian de forma y te succionan el alma—Le dijo el capitán pretendiendo parecer lo más serio posible.

La cara de Alcander demostraba sorpresa, no se imaginaba que un lugar que a las lejanías pareciera tan colorido sería más peligroso que el lugar del que venía.

-¿En serio?, rayos este lugar parece estar solo para los más valientes—Su cara no cambiaba, esta vez paso un trago de saliva mientras lo decía.

-Ho si si, es muy feroz es… es…- El capitán ya no pudo terminar la frase, se hipnotizo viendo la cara que Alcander había puesto, no pudo resistirse y se echo a reír como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?—Replico Alcander sin cambiar su cara, en serio estaba confundido.

-Jajá, no, nada es… es solo que… jajá tu cara es muy graciosa cuando te asustas por cosas que no son ciertas… jajaja—Dijo el viejo capitán sin dejar de reír, al menos no hasta que Alcander le dio un pezuñazo en la nuca, eso sí lo detuvo.

-No me gusta que bromeen acerca de cosas que podrían matarme viejo comediante—La expresión resulto menos convincente de lo que Alcander había pensado, una pequeña sonrisa que se dibujo en su rostro le resto importancia. De alguna forma si le había hecho gracia, después de todo "si no te ríes de la vida, mejor no vivas" pensaba él.

-Ok ok, de acuerdo—Dijo el capitán ya acabando de reír –hablando en serio, en Ecuestria hay tres clases de ponis: los ponis terrestres, no te metas con ellos o te lastimaran, son muy fuertes; los unicornios, no les causes problemas o usaran su magia para mandarte a volar, literalmente; y los pegasos, dudo mucho que causes algún problema con ellos pues viven en las nubes, también literalmente—

-Mmm, tres clases de ponis, interesante…- Dijo Alcander, de verdad le parecía interesante ver como tres clases distintas de una misma especie convivían.

-¿Por cierto, no hay ninguna clase de estos ponis en Arabia Equina cierto?—dijo el capitán, lo sabia pero quería confirmarlo, después de todo solo había estado en un pequeño pueblo portuario de aquel país.

-No, no las hay, solo ponis terrestres—confirmo Alcander.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, hasta que el capitán no pudo contener mas su curiosidad acerca de él y comenzó a preguntar.

-Entonces eres de Arabia Equina ¿cierto? ¿Cómo es allá? He oído que está lleno de arena y hace mucho calor. —

-Bueno—dijo Alcander pensando que respuesta diría –Si, soy de Arabia Equina, si, está lleno de arena de desierto y si, hace mucho calor—

-¿Es cierto que allí hay sectas secretas que predican otra religión ajena a la que la reina dicta?—le volvió a preguntar el capitán.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué sectas hablas?—le replico Alcander, se extrañaba que alguien hablara de sectas secretas en Arabia Equina.

-Bueno, a mi hija le gusta mucho Arabia Equina, y cuando la llevo en mis viajes se pone a investigar todo lo que puede. Una vez me hablo acerca de esas sectas. ¿Tú no perteneces a ninguna de ellas cierto?—le dijo el capitán, al momento de formular su pregunta su cara cambio de una normal a una totalmente seria y amenazante.

-¿Qué?—repuso Alcander, al mirar la cara del viejo sintió unas punzadas en su nuca, ciertamente aunque no podría hacerle mucho tenía una tripulación que podía aventarlo a la mar –No, esas sectas son malas, yo nunca desobedecería a ninguna reina ni gobernante de un país—Estaba mintiendo.

-Ho, bueno—La cara del viejo capitán regreso a lo que era anteriormente, una cara despreocupada y feliz –No quisiera enterarme de que transporte a alguien peligroso a Ecuestria. Por cierto deberías conocer a mi hija, a ella le encantaría conocer a alguien de Arabia Equina—

-Y a mí me encantaría conoces a su hija— Dijo Alcander mientras miraba al capitán con una sonrisa.

-Tiene 14 años—le respondió el capitán.

-Olvídelo—dijo Alcander borrando su sonrisa y volteándose mirando al frente.

-Eres un árabe extraño, poni— le volvió a decir el viejo teniendo solo silencio como respuesta de Alcander.

-Bueno, creo que tu estadía aquí va a ser un poco… interesante—Dijo el viejo pretendiendo decirlo sin ningún interés, pero lo que si lo llenaba de curiosidad era el saber porque ese poni que portaba una capucha había decidido llegar marcharse de Arabia Equina y llegar a Ecuestria.

-Si, estoy seguro que lo será—Dijo cortante Alcander mientras regresaba a su seria cara normal y se alejaba del capitán mientras se recargaba en la orilla de babor del barco –lo será…-

Pasaron unos minutos y el barco ya había atracado en el puerto de Baltimore, una pequeña ciudad poni con estructuras neo-clásicas que era famosa por su alto grado de exportación e importación de materiales de ecuestrita.

Alcander se dirigía a la rampa de descenso cuando fue detenido por el grito del capitán que lo buscaba.

-Oye Alcander, espera—Dijo este mientras llegaba a su posición respirando agitadamente.

-¿Recuerdas lo que paso en la tormenta? Bueno, gracias por eso—Continuo el capitán recobrando la compostura.

-No hace falta que me agradezcas, en serio— le contesto Alcander, con toda la honestidad del mundo.

-No, si quiero agradecerte de verdad, así que toma esto—El capitán saco de detrás de él una bolsa llena de monedas de oro –Esto es para ti—Le dijo mientras se lo entregaba. Alcander al principio no parecía contento, pero termino aceptándolo.

-Agradecimientos como este si se agradecen, gracias capitán—Contesto este mientras guardaba la bolsa en una de sus alforjas que se encontraban debajo de la túnica.

-No hay de que, buena suerte—dijo el viejo mientras movía su pata en señal de despido.

Alcander solo le sonrió y prosiguió a bajar del barco. Al estar por fin pisando el suelo en Baltimore Alcander se dedico a estudiar este nuevo lugar al que había llegado. Había docenas de ponis recorriendo el muelle, comerciantes que vendían tanto baratijas que aseguraban eran tesoros recobrados de navíos hundidos como frutas y verduras exóticas que vendían como si fueran traídas de otro mundo. Varios negocios se alzaban al otro lado del muelle, tanto sastres como carpinteros, sin pasar claro por herreros o mensajería. Alcander comenzó a recorrer el muelle mientras se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Le causaba satisfacción ver como los ponis sonreían y platicaban entre ellos sin que hubiera cosa que los amenazara. Alcander había vivido muchos peligros y ver ponis tristes, cansados o maltratados era algo normal para él. Esto era diferente, le hacía sentir que Ecuestria era un lugar lleno de paz… o no.

Mientras Alcander caminaba por el muelle, observando el pintoresco paisaje que presentaba la ciudad de Baltimore, escuchó un grito que provenía de un callejón justo a su izquierda. Puesto que escuchar gritos de ponis que estaban en problemas era normal para él, enseguida comenzó a buscar el origen de aquel grito y ver qué podía hacer. Logro ver una yegua poni que estaba siendo sometida por un caballo terrestre más grande que ella, su objetivo eran las alforjas que esta llevaba encima, parecía tener dinero pues vestía de forma elegante. Había otros dos machos tirados en el suelo, Alcander dedujo que debían ser los guardaespaldas de un poni así de elegante.

Alcander grito haciéndole saber al perpetrados que se dirigía a él con intenciones de detenerlo, pero este en lugar de huir, se paro y le hiso frente. Estaba confiado después de haber derribado dos ponis mayores él solo y creía que Alcander era solo otro poni mas intentado hacerse pasar por héroe. El poni en si era totalmente de color negro, incluso sus ojos y pelo eran de ese color, perfecto para esconderse entre las sombras. Para su mala suerte, era de día, y algunos pequeños rayos de sol se reflejaban en las latas de los basureros que se encontraban detrás de él.

El poni arremetió contra Alcander, pero este con un ligero movimiento paso su caso por debajo de su cabeza y levanto la pata tan fuerte como pudo, propinándole un duro golpe en la barbilla del agresor. Este en respuesta levanto ambas patas delanteras tratando de asestarle un golpe a Alcander, pero este solo dio un paso hacia atrás y ambas patas pasaron solo frente a él sin causarle ningún daño. El poni de nuevo recobro la compostura y se dio media vuelta sobre sí mismo para apuntar con sus patas traseras a la cabeza de Alcander, pero este salto sobre él y le cayó encima obligándolo a tirarse al suelo. Alcander estaba sobre él, pero el poni terrestre era más fuerte de lo que parecía, con una sacudida logro quitárselo de encima y derribarlo a un lado, pero contrario a lo que Alcander pensaba, el poni no trato más de causarle daño, en lugar de eso comenzó a huir en dirección contraria al muelle.

-Apenas llevo cinco minutos aquí y ya estoy en una persecución—Dijo Alcander mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a la ponía agredida que permanecía sentada sobre sus flancos totalmente expectante acerca de lo que pasaba. Esperaba que eso la calmara un poco.

Alcander comenzó a perseguir al veloz poni, brincando sobre botes de basura, deslizándose debajo de tuberías que estaban a una considerable altura del suelo "quien carajo pone una tubería así" pensó Alcander, logro sortear una malla que obstaculizaba su camino saltando a la pared derecha del callejón e impulsándose en esta para llegar más alto y lograr pasar sobre ella; el otro poni sabía bien como sortear obstáculos, pero Alcander había recibido entrenamiento especial para eso, por lo que le pareció menos complicado avanzar por los tejados. Miro la oportunidad perfecta cuando un contenedor de basura de un metro de altura estaba frente a él, Alcander salto sobre este y una vez arriba volvió a saltar, con un ágil movimiento de su pata derecha salió un gancho que estaba escondido en un guantelete que portaba, clavo el gancho en la cornisa de una casa y utilizando su fuerza subió al techo de esta, a partir de ahora Alcander tenía la ventaja de la persecución.

Continuo corriendo detrás del poni saltando por los tejados de las viviendas, el poni volteaba regularmente hacia atrás para comprobar que no lo siguieran, cuando no miro a Alcander disminuyo la velocidad y comenzó a reír, pensaba que había sido mas ágil que su perseguidor y se sentía triunfal. Pero antes de que se diera cuenta, una sombra cayó sobre él y lo dejo sin aire, el peso de la caída era demasiado.

-Ho no dramatices, no como tanto—le replico Alcander poniendo su cabeza justo enfrente de la de su sumiso poni, mostrándole ahora quien era quien controlaba la situación.

-¿Tu? ¿Cómo pudiste alcanzarme? Te deje atrás, yo lo vi—dijo el poni aun debajo de Alcander recuperando el aire.

-No, solo no me viste y lo teorizaste, pero no puedes escapar de mí—le dijo Alcander con una voz totalmente seria y amenazante.

El poni enseguida supo que ya no tenía opción, acepto que Alcander era mejor que él y este al bajarse de él le entrego las alforjas que había robado anteriormente.

Alcander las recibió y escolto al poni hasta donde parecía estar la oficina de la policía. Allí se encontró a la poni a la que le habían robado las alforjas, estaba denunciando el robo a la policía. Cuando el poni, por órdenes de Alcander confesó que había sido él, fue llevado al interior mientras que Alcander regresaba las alforjas a su legítima dueña.

-¡Muchas muchas gracias!—dijo la poni con una total felicidad mientras abrazaba a Alcander en forma de agradecimiento.

-No tiene por qué darme las gracias señorita—le contesto Alcander mientras la separaba de él.

-Pero en serio te lo agradezco, no sabes lo que habría hecho mi padre si se entera de que perdí mis alforjas—le volvió a contestar la poni.

-Pues yo también hablo en serio, no es necesario que me dé las gracias—le volvió a replicar Alcander, en serio no le gustaba que le dieran las gracias por las cosas que hacía.

-Pero… ha está bien, no lo diré de nuevo—dijo la poni aceptando las replicas de Alcander. —Pero me pareció escuchar que no tenias donde quedarte, ¿cierto?—

-Cierto—contesto Alcander.

-Bueno, como agradecimiento que tal si te quedas esta noche en mi casa—le dijo el poni mientras una sonrisa se grababa en su rostro y miraba a Alcander con ojos de cachorro.

-Bueno, agradecimientos como ese si se agradecen, creo—respondió Alcander también con una sonrisa. La poni grito de alegría y salió contenta de la oficina de policía mientras le hacía señas de que la siguiera. –Esto va ser interesante…-


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente Alcander se levanto temprano, siempre solía hacerlo. Contrario a lo que cualquiera pensaría, o incluso a lo que el propio Alcander desearía, esa noche no paso nada. Ambos ponis llegaron a una gran casa sobre una colina que pertenecía a la colonia mas sofisticada de Baltimare, Alcander conoció al padre de la poni que había llegado por sorpresa a visitar a su hija, ese era un muro que no podía saltear. Simplemente cenaron algo como agradecimiento de lo que había hecho y le prestaron una habitación para que pasara allí la noche.

Alcander caminaba rumbo al muelle para sentir la brisa del mar por la mañana, se había acostumbrado a saborear el salado aire del océano en su tiempo que estuvo en el mar, después de todo no había muchas oportunidades de descansar y pasar un rato en la playa en Arabia Equina, no con la vida que llevaba.

Mientras caminaba, Alcander pensó en que hacer a continuación.

–Busca al contacto blanco y negro—se decía Alcander a sí mismo.

–No puedo trabajar con eso, que se supone que busque, ¿Un panda? ¿Una baca? ¿Una mofeta?– se replicaba mientras avanzaba descendiendo de la colina por el amplia calle.

Su mente seguía pensando en que podría significar esa frase, en que tenía que buscar Alcander que fuera blanco y negro; el gran maestro no había sido nada concreto, pero Alcander no lo culpaba, después de todo era ya alguien viejo y estaba muy ocupado cuando le asigno esta misión. Alcander no se dio cuenta cuando llego al muelle, fue distraído de sus pensamientos por una brisa del mar que golpeaba las maderas del varadero de los barcos. Volteo a ambos lados, a su derecha miro una oficina de orientación portuaria, dedujo que era el lugar al que los marineros llegaban para preguntar acerca de Ecuestria, allí se dirigió.

Al llegar miro como una gran sala se abría frente a él, había una mesa en el centro y sillas alrededor, en las paredes también había sillas, y al fondo contrario a la puerta se encontraba una sola ventanilla. No había nadie, no supo si era porque fue demasiado temprano cuando llego o estaba cerrado, como fuera Alcander se acerco a la ventanilla y toco la campana que allí se encontraba, denotando su presencia en la oficina.

–Ya voy—se escucho una voz del interior, parecía que había una habitación contigua en el fondo.

– ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?—dijo con una sonrisa un joven poni macho de color marrón y con una melena café, tenía dos grandes lentes que lo hacían parecer intelectual.

– ¿Sabes si hay alguien blanco y negro?—le contesto Alcander totalmente serio y sin siquiera saludar, la educación no era algo totalmente propio de él.

–Amigo, ¿estás buscando un panda?—

–No lo sé—contesto Alcander, aun totalmente serio. El otro poni borro su sonrisa del rostro y se le quedo viendo por un momento. Intentaba descifrar si le estaba tomando el pelo o si era muy tonto como para buscar un panda en Ecuestria.

–Amigo—por fin rompió el silencio el poni—Tengo una escalera imperial y hay 200 bits en juego, no vengas a molestar con tonterías—

Alcander no cambio su expresión, seguía mirándolo directamente a los ojos, pero le molesto que le dijeran molestia.

–No me gusta que me digan molestia, y lo que acabo de decir es en serio—

–Pues a mí no me gusta que vengan a hacerme perder el tiempo con tonterías sin color—Contesto el otro poni, Alcander acercó más su cara a este y demostró una cara de enojo.

–Pues creo que tendremos un problema, ¿No sabrás como resolverlo?—esa última frase sonó amenaza a los oídos del poni de la oficina, pero sabía perfectamente cómo arreglarse; una sonrisa se formo en su rostro a la par que Alcander comprendía cual sería esa solución.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un país característico por sus grandes dunas de arena y su monarquía absoluta, aun era de noche, la gran luna se alzaba sobre una ciudad organizada cuidadosamente, con casas en serie circular alrededor del gran castillo que se erguía al centro de la misma; sobre los tejados de aquellas casas sólidamente construidas, tres ponis saltaban de uno a otro con gran agilidad, portaban túnicas color blanco que reflejaban la luz de la luna, pero que absorbían la oscuridad de las sombras en las que los ponis se ocultaban.

Velozmente se dirigían en dirección al castillo, se detenían de vez en cuando a analizar el terreno, mirar alrededor en busca de alguna amenaza que los acechara. Era parte del procedimiento, pero no necesario enteramente, sus agiles movimientos saltando de azotea en azotea los hacia prácticamente indetectables, aquel que se diera cuenta de su presencia moriría un segundo después, pues solo había una razón para que los identificara: era su enemigo.

Llegaron a la casa más cercana a la primera muralla del castillo, uno de los ponis portaba una ballesta en su pata izquierda, apunto a un miserable guardia que patrullaba desde la parte superior, y con un movimiento de su pata derecha disparo un veloz proyectil que dio perfectamente en el blanco, ahora el camino estaba libre, por el momento.

Otro de los ponis saco una cuerda de una de sus alforjas, la cuerda incluía un gancho en uno de sus extremos; se acerco hasta el pie de la muralla mientras los otros dos vigilaban alrededor y la lanzo con todas sus fuerzas hasta la parte superior de la muralla, en la que el gancho se clavo en una cornisa, lo suficientemente maciza para sostener el peso del poni. Se amarro la cuerda a la cintura y comenzó a ascender, no era algo fácil, pero para este poni en concreto era algo de todos los días, por eso lo habían elegido para esta misión.

Una vez arriba, desato la soga y la tiro de nuevo al fondo, con una señal el segundo poni se acerco a la muralla y comenzó a ascender, una vez que se reunió con el primero de sus compañeros fue el turno del tercer poni.

–Ahora solo falta llegar a la segunda muralla y localizar el drenaje—dijo uno de los dos ponis mientras esperaban al tercero.

–Si, después de eso las cosas se pondrán más complicadas—Le contestó el segundo, su voz parecía ser más fría que la de su compañero, más seria y centrada.

– ¿De verdad ESO es tan importante?—Dijo el tercero de los ponis mientras llegaba a la parte superior de la muralla y se integraba con sus compañeros.

–Sí, debemos conseguirlo y llevarlo con el gran maestro, después de todo por alguna razón pusieron a todo un ejército a protegerlo—dijo el primero de los ponis, mientras los tres miraban al gran castillo cuya sombra los cobijaba, producto de una gran luna que se apreciaba detrás de este.

* * *

En Ecuestria el sol estaba en su punto más alto del día, el muelle de la ciudad de Baltimare ya estaba lleno de ponis yendo y viniendo con bolsas de frutas y verduras, y los marineros cargaban sus barcos con cajas de suministros, todos ocupados con sus asuntos, todos ganándose la vida.

De una puerta que tenía escritas las palabras "Oficina de Orientación" salió un poni color blanco que contrastaba con su ropa de color negro, un tanto misterioso con una capucha que cubría la mitad de su rostro, pero no ocultaba una sonrisa y el sonido de monedas en sus alforjas.

Alcander podría haber salido de ese lugar con 200 bits, pero quiso probar suerte y en lugar de eso acabo saliendo solo con 120 bits, aun así era una muy buena ganancia, apenas en la mañana de ese mismo día contaba solo con cincuenta bits, ahora podía gastar en comida sin preocuparse por el dinero; "Desafortunado en el amor, afortunado en el juego" pensaba él mientras buscaba un lugar en el que comer.

Alcander llego a una suerte de restaurant que se encontraba a tan solo unos pasos de cuadrúpedo de donde había salido, podría haberse dirigido a algún bar o algo parecido, pero esta vez Alcander quería comer una ensalada mientras observaba el flujo de ponis que había en el malecón.

En Ecuestria todos los ponis parecían ser felices, la mayoría de ellos, por no decir que todos, portaban una cara feliz y sonriente como si de una imagen se tratase, no parecía haber algo que los perturbara, disfrutaban de una paz que parecía inmutable. Sin embargo si existían manchas negras en ese mundo que aparentaba ser totalmente blanco, un claro ejemplo fue lo que paso el día anterior, aunque el más claro ejemplo eran los marineros que portaban una cara de repugnancia hacia su alrededor, odio, irrespetuosidad, egoísmo, nadie afirmaba que más adentro de Ecuestria no se encontraría con estas facetas de los ponis de nuevo. Alcander se pregunto cómo era que las facetas más rechazadas por la sociedad se mantenían bajo control hasta el punto de parecer inexistentes, desde un punto de vista superficial, pero aun así aparentaban no existir. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue una especie de supresión mental, pero eso no sería algo muy lógico, entonces ¿Qué era lo que hacía que el mal no fluctuara de forma más dinámica en ese país? Alcander no conocía la respuesta, pero le interesaba conocerla.

* * *

Nota del autor: No se si se escribe como "poni" "pony" o "ponie", agradeceria que alguien me lo aclarara. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Durante todo un día Alcander se dedicó a explorar Baltimore en busca de algo que pudiera ayudarlo a encontrar lo que buscaba, ya fuese una pista acerca de su contacto "blanco y negro" o algo que destacara la presencia de un atisbo de maldad que circulara por Ecuestria, pues sabía que si encontraba una rama delincuente de la sociedad de ponis en la que se encontraba era más probable que pudiera cumplir la misión por la cual se encontraba allí.

Alcander decidió visitar al poni que anteriormente había perseguido y capturado, pero no saco ningún tipo de información relevante de él, simples motivos personales por los que había intentado robar y nada más que eso.

Las grandes cajas de mercancía subían y bajaban de los navíos que atracaban, ponis de todas las razas iban y venían, y Alcander aún no encontraba nada interesante ni que lo ayudara de alguna forma, así que decidió esperar a que cayera la noche y probar suerte vigilando los recovecos más pobres de la ciudad.

* * *

Grandes dunas de arena blanca se erguían a través de todo el horizonte, cualquiera que mirase dichas dunas encontraría una paz interior que solo el desierto de Arabia Equina era capaz de brindar, pero si miraba al lado contrario, se encontraría con una ciudad que pronto vería su caída a manos de un tumulto de caballos enojados que marchaban valientemente hacia la entrada.

No se sabían noticias de los tres agentes que habían enviado la noche anterior al castillo, todos temían lo peor, pero mantenían una fe incauta de que habrían cumplido con su misión. Un caballo de viejos rasgos, de color crema y sin melena alguna cubierto por una capucha color blanco que reflejaba los incandescentes rayos de sol del desierto miraba desde las lejanías el tumulto de ponis que marchaban a la batalla.

-¿Está seguro de esto maestro?— Le dijo un joven poni que se encontraba a su lado, pero la cara del viejo permanecía imperturbable.

-Sí, solo podemos confiar en que cumplieron con honor, después de todo es una guerra civil en la que estamos, no podemos darnos el lujo de perder una gran oportunidad por simples presentimientos—Contesto el gran maestro "principalmente la victoria o derrota dependerá de Alcander" pensaba él, mientras a poca distancia los fervientes guerreros de los cuales estaba al mando luchaban con agallas contra los interminables guardias reales de la ciudad.

* * *

La noche callo en Ecuestria, todos sus habitantes comenzaban a irse a sus hogares, huyendo de la fría y solitaria penumbra que descendía sobre ellos. Pero Alcander disfrutaba esto, la noche era su hora favorita del día, se sentía menos vulnerable que en el día, y más habilidoso.

Alcander se dispuso a vigilar Baltimore y observar cómo se comportaba una ciudad como esa de noche, moviéndose por los tejados, sorteando obstáculos, Alcander parecía ser solo una sombra al acecho de aquel que se atreviera a mirarlo. De un lado a otro, de arriba abajo, permanecía en constante movimiento recorriendo toda la ciudad.

Mientras saltaba por encima de un callejón sin salida, Alcander logro ver un poni con una potrilla en brazos, mirando con temor hacia el frente, donde tres machos grandes y fornidos le impedían la salida del callejón, todos ellos vestidos con smoking y con fedoras, pero no precisamente eran ponis solventando negocios, eso estaba claro.

Alcander no sabía exactamente qué era lo que pasaba, por un lado era factible que se tratara de un asalto, pero en una sociedad como la que había observado durante el día era mejor esperar un poco y ver si en realidad era lo que él pensaba. En esencia, los tres machos pretendían aprovecharse de la yegua y de su potrilla, pero eso era algo que Alcander no permitiría.

Desde la altura, se dejó caer encima de dos de los sementales, noqueándolos al instante al golpear sus cráneos contra el suelo, el tercero de ellos sorprendido se echó a correr, no se detuvo siquiera a mirar como estaban sus otros dos compañeros. Alcander comenzó a perseguirlo, al igual que anteriormente el perseguido conocía muy bien el terreno en el que se encontraba, aun con la poca luz de luna que se cernía sobre Baltimore este sabía perfectamente que dirección tomar, que callejón seguir, que pequeño bache tenía que saltear, en cambio Alcander quien no concia nada de eso se jactaba plenamente de sus sentidos, cuando era necesario entraba en un estado de concentración que agudizaba sus cinco sentidos, podía saborear el aire, de esta forma sabía que tan alejado o cercano al agua salada se encontraba, podía sentir con sus patas el terreno en el que trotaba, fuese cemento o roca, arena o lodo, él lo sabría, podía detectar con su olfato el distintivo olor a perfume semental-5 que su presa llevaba, sabía perfectamente que dirección tomaba, podía escuchar los ecos de su trote a su alrededor y delante de él, si su perseguido daba un rodeo a cierto punto de la calle Alcander hacia lo mismo, y su vista se agudizaba hasta tal punto de que se acostumbraba a la oscuridad mucho más rápido que los ponis normales, de esta forma se creaba en su mente una imagen tridimensional del escenario en constante cambio que recorría, era como si tuviera un sexto sentido, era por eso que era el mejor en misiones de infiltración y que requerían discreción.

El poni con smoking dio un giro a la izquierda, Alcander lo siguió, después un giro a la derecha, Alcander hizo lo mismo, otro giro más a la izquierda y rodear un contenedor de basura, Alcander paso sobre él, otro giro más y luego otro, sorteando obstáculos que Alcander no podía ver a ciencia cierta, pero que sabía que estaban allí; se comenzaba a ver un patrón de persecución: izquierda, luego derecha, luego izquierda, luego derecha tres veces, y de nuevo izquierda, y otra vez derecha y el ciclo volvía a comenzar, era obvio que quería deshacerse de él sin que supiera donde está su guarida, algo muy inteligente. Alcander se desvió un poco en uno de esos giros, brinco sobre una pared y llego al otro lado cayendo justo frente al poni con smoking, su plan funciono perfectamente. Alcander le dio un golpe en la cara pero este reacciono rápido y se lo devolvió, hizo lo mismo de nuevo con la otra pata pero Alcander logro agacharse y dejar que pasara sobre su cabeza, levanto fuertemente su pata izquierda y mientras una cuchilla salía de debajo de su manga corto el bíceps lateral del poni, rasgándole el traje y haciendo que un poco de sangre saliera de la herida, la cual no era profunda, si el poni con smoking no hubiera dado un paso hacia atrás le hubiera cortado aún más, Alcander recordó que no debía hacer eso, según instrucciones del gran maestro, no debía derramar sangre en vano en Ecuestria pues sus habitantes no estaban acostumbrados a tales acciones grotescas, por lo que retrajo de nuevo su hoja y prosiguió a dar una fuerte patada a la rodilla delantera del poni, causando que quedara totalmente rota, nadie dijo nada acerca de no quebrar extremidades. Aun así el detractor no se rindió, dio medio giro sobre sí mismo y con su pata trasera extendida acertó una fuerte patada en la cara a Alcander, quien pego en la pared posterior con fuerza, pero las cosas no acabaron allí, el señor smoking resistiendo todo el dolor que su pata delantera izquierda y su frente lateral le causaban saltó sobre Alcander y comenzó a pisar con su pata derecha su cabeza, Alcander se hartó de ese sujeto y termino por desenfundar de nuevo su hoja y con un rápido movimiento se giró y la puso sobre el cuello de su atacante, este rápidamente se apartó de encima y Alcander por fin se pudo poner de pie mientras seguía amenazándolo con su tan extraña cuchilla corta.

-¿Quién eres?—pregunto el poni amenazado sujetándose su pata izquierda y sentado sobre sus flancos.

-Alguien a quien no te conviene poner de malas—le contesto Alcander con una mirada que penetraba hasta lo más profundo del alma, hablaba totalmente enserio.

-Eso te lo debería decir yo… extranjero—

-Como sabes que soy extranjero— Contesto Alcander con curiosidad, su cara aun permanecía inmutable.

-Nadie por aquí sabe moverse ni pelear como tú sabes, nadie tiene ningún tipo de arma como la que tu usas—

-Tienes razón, no soy de por aquí ¿Hay algo que quieras contarle a un turista distraído?—

-Te contare que no por que veas a todos esos ponis sonrientes por la calle no significa que no existamos— Contesto de nuevo el poni con smoking, la conversación se tornaba más oscura.

-¿Quiénes?—

-Los llamados "rechazados por la sociedad" poni, no sé si de donde tu vienes existan o no, pero nosotros no somos el mejor tipo de individuo habitante de Ecuestria, cosas que nos molestan, cosas que queremos cambiar, y también rechazos que queremos olvidar… o vengar. Esos somos nosotros—

-Ponis que no se someten a la ley, pero ¿Por qué no hacerlo si aquí gozan de una paz que muchos lugares matan por tener? Literalmente—

-Ecuestria es un país armonioso sí, pero no pacifico. Cosas que cualquier otro poni ve como agradable, a nosotros nos parece repugnante. Sucesos que marcan nuestro pasado, perder a un familiar y quedarse solos, no hacer lo que nos gusta por considerarlo "dañino", presenciar el ataque de una hidra o un crocatrice, todo eso y el no tener consuelo con nuestra "diosa" o princesa ni con nadie más, el fracasar al considerar tu talento especial como algo inadecuado, eso existe. Ecuestria es un país donde el amor, la bondad, la amistad florecen en cada metro cuadrado, pero eso solo es porque los ponis son tan ingenuos que no ven la realidad de muchos otros ponis, un país en donde la imaginación reina y controla la vida de sus habitantes—

-Pero, existen, ¿Dónde están?—

-Adaptarse o morir poni extranjero, nos ocultamos para realizar nuestro trabajo más fácilmente, controlamos la vida de los ponis desde las sombras, obtenemos lo que queremos y nadie se da cuenta, no podemos realizarlo en el ámbito público por no poder ser aceptados tal y como somos, ¡Existimos en la irrealidad de este país!—

Desde detrás de ellos se escucharon galopes de guardias que los buscaban a ambos, Alcander debía darse prisa para saber lo que pretendía sacarle.

-Al existir aquí, deben tener un lugar de concentración mutuo, un lugar donde se sientan más seguros y puedan realizar sus acciones más accesiblemente, ¿Dónde es?—

-¿Para que decírtelo poni, para que vayas con la guardia y los lleves hasta ellos?—

-No pretendo hacer eso, no me importa en lo más mínimo como se las arreglen ustedes ni en su país ni en su sociedad, simplemente soy un viajero atrapado por las circunstancias— Alcander mintió, de cierta forma le interesaba saber más acerca de ese espectro negro que opacaba la luz de Ecuestria.

Los guardias se acercaban cada vez más a ellos dos, el siguiente movimiento debía ser rápido.

-¿Esperas que te crea que solo pasabas por aquí y coincidencia mente nos viste y utilizando tus normales dotes de persecución y pelea llegamos hasta aquí, hasta este preciso instante?—

-No espero que lo creas, espero que me digas de donde debo alejarme para evitar estar en este tipo de situaciones—

-Ya estas metido en este tipo de situaciones poni, me heriste y dañaste a mis dos socios, ahora todos los demás te darán caza por toda Ecuestria hasta tomarte y encargarse de ti—

-No lo harán, me iré de Baltimore muy pronto y no podrán encontrarme, dime hacia donde huir y te ayudare a que los guardias no te atrapen— el poni de smoking tomo unos segundos para responder, pero debía hacerlo rápido los guardias prácticamente les pisaban los cascos.

-Trato hecho, dirígete ha Fillydelphia, allí estarás seguro—contesto finalmente el señor de smoking, Alcander pudo notar una expresión característica en sus ojos.

Un guardia grito señalando que los había visto a ambos, en seguida corrió hacia ellos, el poni de smoking se preparaba para correr cuando recibió un último puñetazo en el rostro de parte de Alcander, no pretendió ni por un segundo cumplir su "trato", y antes de que lo alcanzaran volvió a correr y esconderse entre las sombras.

Por esa noche Alcander había obtenido lo que buscaba: un lugar a donde dirigirse. Lo que le dijo ese poni, encajaba perfectamente con el perfil que buscaba en Ecuestria, ponis que de alguna forma controlaban a las manadas sin que se dieran cuenta, trabajando desde las sombras, ejerciendo y trayendo orden sobre las sociedades. En arabia equina, existía una secta que hacia exactamente eso, buscar el orden entre la sociedad equina suprimiéndoles su libertad de expresión, su individualidad, su sentido común y sometiéndolos a negligencia; era precisamente para evitar esto que se había creado una sección rebelde, una secta que se enfrentara a estos pronunciando una vida de libertad absoluta, de respeto y sobretodo de hermandad. Alcander dio por sentado que el grupo al que ese delincuente pertenecía era la rama ecuestre de aquella orden, por lo que dedujo que si le decía que se dirigiera a Fillydelphia era engañándolo ya que allí se encontraría su base principal, esa ciudad era el siguiente paso.

* * *

A quien le interese: Si se preguntan que onda con las "protas" de la serie, muy pronto apareceran en esta historia, simplemente que deseo desarrollar bien las acciones y eventos que marcan la trayectoria de Alcander para que cuando se encuentre con estas (que en principio iba a ser el inicio) no se describan situaciones que carescan de motivo o fundamento, y de esta forma dar mayor solides a las acciones que se realizaran y desencadenaran posteriores eventos especificos.


End file.
